Mary Stuart
Must See Episodes * Pilot * Left Behind * Fated Personality Mary Stuart, is a strong, young, independent, noble woman. She has a clear moral compass from being raised by nuns. She tries her best to be fair, but wants to be a strong, independent leader. She is very compassionate, as seen with her dealings with Carissa. She also has a strong sense of duty, and refused to start, or attempt to have a romantic relationship her entire life, knowing she was engaged to marry the heir to the throne of France. Early Life Queen Mary of Scotland, Prince Francis and his older half-brother, Sebastian, all met when they were 7-years old in the French Court. At the time, Mary and Francis were already engaged with Mary living in France for her protection from the threats made by England. The three were considered playmates and the younger two were educated together. They were constantly seen running up and down the stairs, making fun of each other and playing games in the courtyard. Two years later, at 9-years old, Mary was forced to leave Scotland after an assassination attempt on her life was made by the English. Mary was no longer safe, so was sent to live at a convent with her new caretaker, Mother Superior, until she reached 15. Season 1 *'Pilot' Mother Superior called Mary Stuart in for dinner, while she was playing in the field. Sister Abbess is served her food while Mary waits for hers as she talks with those around her. A loud scream is heard from a young girl named Rose, who sees blood and foam coming out of Sister Abbess' mouth and ears. The latter falls dead at the table as Mother Superior immediately rushes the young Queen away. She tells Mary that this has been an attempt on her life from the English. It is then decided that Mary is to be taken to the Kingdom of France for her protection. Her arranged marriage has been moved up. Mother Superior is waiting for Mary to send her off to France. She is dressed in more court appropriate clothing as her carriage awaits. She reminds Mary that she will be happy at French Court and reminds her that four of her childhood friends will be waiting to greet her to become her ladies-in-waiting once she arrives in France. Rose gives her rosemary beads and warns Mary to be careful of the ghosts that are at Court. Mary reminds Rose that she's already lived in France and that there are no ghosts, but Rose tells her that just because Mary hasn't seen any, doesn't mean they haven't been watching her. Mary slowly gets into her carriage and takes one last longing look at Scotland. Mary steps out of her carriage and it greeted by her friends, Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer of Kinross. All five join together in a group hug, not having all been together for years. Mary looks forward to the King of France who is waiting to greet her. She asks if the woman beside him is Catherine. Kenna informs her that the woman is actually Diane de Poitiers, the King's official mistress, and that beside them is their son, Sebastian, the King's favourite. Then Queen Catherine arrives and makes a statement by standing in front of the king and his mistress. Before Mary can greet the Royals, she is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange hellos and Marry sheepishly talks on, losing her composure. Both appear happy at the physical appearance of the other, as they are no longer the young children they once knew. Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Mary is set up in her chambers and her Ladies-in-Waiting are given instructions on what their duties are to their Queen and what is to be expected of them at all times. As soon as the older woman is gone the girls immediately start dressing themselves up. However not long into the preparation, a few of them decide to take off and explore the castle. Mary makes her way alone up a staircase heading towards her old room. She is very surprised to see Francis inside. He is first annoyed at her for finding him, but they soon starts to talk. Mary questions why he is making a sword, and Francis replies by saying how he could have been a blacksmith, or if the kingdom falls, he could go into hiding as one. Mary tells him he would never have to, as she would save him. They have a bit of a heart-to-heart talking of the hardships of being a Royal and the expectations of being one. Later that day, Mary collects different types of stones at the riverbank. Her Scottish dog, Stirling begins barking at something in the forest. Mary commands him to stop, but he doesn't. Later, Mary decides to bring the stones she collected to Francis. Glad they are getting along better she knocks on his door. He answers, and is annoyed to see her. Francis' tells her to go away. She asks why he's annoyed and realized he's with someone inside his room. He gets angrier with Mary and she leaves with hurt feelings when he slams the door in her face. Mary goes back outside, hurt by what Francis had said to her. However, Stirling begins barking again, and runs off into the forest. Mary rushes after him but is caught and stopped by Sebastian. He warns her not to go into the forest, as it is a dangerous place. Mary informs him her dog has run off, and Bash promises to find him. While Mary is finishing up her preparations for a wedding, she hears a voice from within her room. It's coming from her wall that appears to have a hidden passage. It mysteriously warns her not to drink the wine. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding, everyone is celebrating with a grand party as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Mary greets people, with Aylee by her side for any help she may need. Colin MacPhail makes an appearance as gives her a glass of wine to cheer with him. Mary remembers the warning from earlier and to have a sip. Spontaneously Mary and her friends decide to take off their shows and dance. They all dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Later that night the bedding ceremony is about to take place. Elizabeth and Philip are both getting undressed in front of specially selected Noble's. Mary and her friends decide to spy of the event. Once they decided they've watched enough and long before it's over they all run off in separate directions. Scared and excited at what they just watched. Mary goes back to the wedding party that is dying down and sees Francis. Mary and Francis talk, and Francis apologizes, but it is not long before they are fighting again. Francis tells her he is allowed to do what he wants and she needs to follow the rules. He also informs her, they will only marry if it is right for France. Mary is hurt by both his words and his dislike for her. That night Mary is woken by a presence in her room, and feels something on her bed. She opens her eyes to see Colin on top of her. Mary screams and Colin looks surprised, but Mary yells for the guards again. Mary is soon alone once again, scared and confused. Mary informs her friends what happened to her the night before. Everyone is unsure how to react. This visibly hurts Lola. Mary decided to reserve judgment and wait to talk to Colin herself. Lola tells them she was able to talk to him, and says someone with power forced him to try and rape his Queen. Mary seeks an audience in front of the king and Queen of France. Requesting to speak to Colin herself. They both encourage her it's a bad idea, and Catherine tells her not to give mercy as the man tried to rape her. Mary demands to see her subject, but king Henry tells her it's too late. Colin was already been executed at dawn. Mary regrets having to inform Lola. Back at her chambers Mary inform the girls, Lola is hurt and upset. Even blaming Mary for what happened. Mary tried to calm her, and promises to protect them as they are all still friends. None of the girl’s answer and they all stay quiet, none looking at each other. Mary leaves and is happy to see Bash who has found her dog Stirling. He asks if she is doing well. She tells him she has her friends, and Bash tells her to be careful while here. The next day Francis and Mary talk and fight again. They almost kiss but don't. Mary is outside alone in the dark. She wishes to thank whoever helped her. Lightning flashes and behind Mary is the silhouette of a girl, it quickly disappears. * Royal Blood Mary greets Sebastian, who was out in the stables grooming his horse. He informs her that she missed their early morning ride together. She apologizes, and says she was unable to sleep the night before. He cautions her to stop worrying about what the Vatican's choice will be, as it will only cause her sleepless nights, and not change their decision. She agrees, then brings up the topic of Queen Catherine. Saying how she doesn't want the boys to be affected by what is going on. She tells Bash she wants to take the two younger prince’, just the three of them to the winter festival. So they know they are not feeling left behind. On the way to the festival Mary, Charles, Henry, and Bash, are all having a nice conversation. However Charles asks what will happen to his mother. Mary tells him not to think about it. Their conversation comes to a halt when there carried becomes surrounded by peasants. They are rioters, and do not wish to see the young princes bloodline on the throne. They begin to shake and rattle the carriage, as she, Charles, and Henry fall to the floor, and Charles screens. Later that day, Mary goes to Queen Catherine's jail room. She informs them of what happened to her sons. She is very upset, but Mary calmly informs her, they are both fine. And that they were staying well protected under her, and will stay that way when the Queen is gone. Mary also informs the Queen that she has hopes of interrogating Clarissa into society. Catherine scoffs at her, and tells her it will never happen. That she is more animal than human now. Mary is beside Bash, as they continue their conversation with Lord Hugo. He has since changed his alliance, and is now on the same side as the King. Claiming she knows how to pick sides. Mary doesn't appear to trust him, but let him and Bash talk. Once the Lord Hugo leaves, conversation between Bash and Mary changes. Mary strongly believes the boy should stay at the Castle, where they were be with people they love, and well protect. Bash doesn't think they will be protected at French court, and thinks it would be much safer if sent off to be totally. The two fight, both angry at the other's choice, and Mary says some mean, and hurtful things to Bash. He then promises to double the guards, and walks away before adding to the fire. Bash and Mary walking alone, with Prince Charles, and Prince Henry, everyone is all bundled up for the winter. Bash shows Mary how he has brought the winter festival to the castle. As they could not go to it, he brought it to them. The boys run off to grab masks, and Mary apologizes has she acted earlier. Bash quickly forgives her, and they kiss. Charles then calls Mary over to help him with his mask. During the winter festival, Kenna and Greer, alert Mary and Bash, to the now missing young princes. At reporters all the children to take off their masks, and everyone is shocked that the boys are missing. In the Castle Mary orders for ladies to send out more guards, and find Lord Hugo. Bash pulls me aside, and informs her that the boys are not missing. But that he has had them quietly taken, and he is moving them to Italy for their safety. Mary is extremely upset with him, and he tries to calm her down, seeing how he thinks this is right, and there are checkpoints along the way of people couple checking with him. A man is brought before them, and it is insinuated that he took the boys. The man then says, what sounds like is a reversed line. Bash then agrees the man should be taken to the dungeon. Him and the guards leave, and Mary looks shocked. Mary, and Bash are shocked to see, Queen Catherine out of her jail cell, and it Mary's room. She insists she is not here to hurt them, and only wants to make sure her children are safe. They all follow Bash to the forest, as he knows it best. They check in the last checkpoint, and see the dead driver. Everyone is worried, and they follow the sound of the screen, down by the lake. All three washed down, and are horrified to see Clarissa with two boys. They try to run to the mother, but Charles is stopped by Clarissa, who has a knife to his throat. Catherine tries to reason with Clarissa, as does Mary. While Catherine is talking to her daughter, Clarissa threatens to kill them all, so that they can be together in death. Mary eventually picks up a large rock in smashes Clarissa over the head with it. She falls to the ground, and Mary instantly regrets her decision. She holds Clarissa’s hand, and she takes her last breath. Mary cries over her friend. Mary and the Queen of France, have one last conversation. Catherine informs her, she did what she had to do. They both seem to respect each other a little more, before Catherine is taken away, back to jail. Mary is back in her room, standing by the fireplace. Bash enters and they embrace. Mary tells him she's sick of making the right, and the safe choices. And regardless of what the Vatican said, they should just marry. Bash tells her that this isn’t right, and instead gets done on one knee, and proposes to the Queen of Scotland. Both agreeing, they were married the next day. Regardless of what the Catholic Church says. * Consummation Mary and Sebastian walked together through the busy court hallways. Taking note of Catherine’s preparations for her own funeral. Catherine was quite annoyed with the flower preparations. The young couple eavesdropped on the King and Queen's conversation. Apparently the king wasn't pleased with how much money was spending on her funeral. Catherine seemed only to mildly care, and was interested in negotiating if it meant she could get more of what she really wanted. Everyone at court was interrupted by the sounds of trumpets. Sebastian informed her this meant a royal visitor had arrived. To Mary's delight her mother and shown up in France to see her. Marie de Guise looked at the French court, and noted it had gone to hell upon seeing the chopping block in the throne room. However Mary was too excited to care. In Mary's chamber rooms she tried to explain the situation of marrying Sebastian over Francis to her mother. Her mother didn't understand why she had chosen to marry a bastard over the Crown Prince of France. Mary tried to explain to her about Nostradamus, but she seemed to pay no head to her words on the subject. Mary, not wanting to fight tried to change the topic of conversation. Her mother then made her feel guilty over not seeing her, and reminded her she saw her for her 11th birthday regardless of how hard it had been for her. Mary understood her mother was running a country for her, even feeling bad when her mother brought up the Protestant and Catholic fighting. Mary once again felt the pressure to take England, so stayed quiet. Mother then told her she just wanted her to be happy regardless of who she married. Mary knew her mother was lying to her. As soon as her mother left, Mary went directly to Bash. As much as she loved and adored her mother, she knew when she was being manipulated and lied to. She told Bash they had to marry that day or else her mother would stop them. Soon Bash was ready to leave, he promised her he would find them a church and a Priest. She wanted to go with him, but Bash said it would look suspicious if they both left. He promised her he could do this, and if he wasn't backed by new he had found their Priest, and she was to meet him so they could marry by sundown. She kissed him one last time before he left. Mary told her ladies in waiting of her and Sebastian's plans to marry that day. Greer went and got her a gorgeous, handmade vial. She promised it would conceal her identity from the Priest, so they can keep their wedding a secret. However they were interrupted by the arrival of Lola. She explained to them how her carriage had been swept away, and that while in Paris she had ran into Francis. All three women left, to give the ex-lovers some time to talk. Before Mary could really say anything, Frances explained he was only there to save his mother. He didn't wanted to look like he was pining away for his crown, and certainly didn't want to see their weddings ceremony. Sebastian had not returned by sundown, so Mary rode on horseback to meet him at their meeting place ready to marry him. However when she arrived at the graveyard she was very surprised to see Sebastian and his brother Francis punching each other. Exhausted from fighting the other, Frances blurted out they could now be married, that Nostradamus's visions had changed. Bash pleaded with her, that they too could still marry. Unsure what to do Mary had all three of them returned to the castle. Furious Mary stormed into Katherine's chambers. She demanded to know what the woman was playing at. Her life was not a game. Queen Catherine tried to explain to her how Nostradamus's visions had changed. Mary did not believe her, as her head was literally on the chopping block and she had so much to lose. Catherine explained she would never put the lives of her children before her. To prove this she then cut her wrist. If Mary didn't believe her she could let her die, or she could call for help, it was her choice. However if she died, then Mary would know she was telling the truth. Believing her Mary came to stop the bleeding. The two Queens were interrupted by a servant who announced the King was requesting their presence. In the throne room an excited King Henry told everyone how the Queen of England had died. She had passed away in the middle of the night, and had left no successor. Henry demanded Mary pick one of his sons to wed. He also demanded she do it that night. Mary exclaimed to the king she would not be bullied into a choice. Mary was once again back in her chambers, she wished to see no one as she had a difficult choice to make. However Queen Catherine entered her room anyway. She told her that a choice from the Vatican had come through and handed her the folded letter. Catherine told her she understood she loved both men, but was positive she loved her son more. Catherine told her whoever she was going to marry was on that piece of paper and told her to open it and read it. Mary was scared, the Queen told her to do it anyway. When she finally did open the paper, she was relieved to see it was empty. Catherine had given her a blank piece of paper, to see in her heart-of-hearts who she loved more. Mary then had a very difficult task ahead of her. She slowly went to Sebastian's room ready to tell him her decision. Mary holding back her tears informed Bash she could not marry him. Bash tried to reason with her, reminding her that while she was with him, she could be whoever she wanted to be, and was free and wild. He reminded her that he would never put anyone, or anything before her, and that he loved her. Mary begged him to stop, knowing how true his words were. But he demanded she say why, why she was leaving him. Mary finally confessed she loved him, but loved his brother more. Mary ran to tell Francis the good new. She ran into his arms and told Frances she loved him, and that she chose him. She tried to explain about the blank piece of paper, but he didn't quite understand, but they hugged and kissed anyway. She made France's promise to protect his brother, for he would be punished for reaching for the crown. She knew it was mostly her fault, and needed Francis to do this for her. He promised he would, and the newly engaged couple kissed again. Not long after telling Francis, Mary was in her room preparing for their wedding. Her mother told her how happy she was and gave her earrings her father had once given to her. She reminded her to have sons as quickly as she could, even though Scotland had done just fine without any. Wedding music played as Mary walked down the aisle towards Francis for their wedding. She was dressed in her handmade, white, and gorgeously flowing wedding dress. She walked in the aisle with a smile, as her ladies in waiting walked five paces behind her. When she reached Francis they held hands as they turned to kneel before the Priest. Their wedding ceremony certificate was brought before them both. Francis signed at first, followed by Mary’s signature. With that, the ceremony began. Hours later the newly married couple ran into the banquet hall. Music played and they danced to their first song together. Soon the crowd joined in. Later when Mary was getting something to eat, her mother approached her and coyly informed her that the Queen of England was not actually dead. Mary was very upset with her mother, not only lying to her, and the French court, but she had been forced to break Sebastian's heart because of that. Her mother told her they would both get over it, and that Bash was nothing to worry about. This angered her and Mary demanded her motherly leave French court that night. She never wanted to see her again unless she was dead. Her mother left France that night. Not long after that Mary entered Francis’ is room for the bedding ceremony. Royals, nobles, and their priest had all gathered to witness their consummation. However not long into it, Mary noticed Sebastian had entered. Francis saw her looking so he looked too. Wanting Francis to ignore his brother's presence, Mary continued to kiss his neck. Notes * Mary owns a young Scottish Deer-hound named Stirling. Historical Notes * Mary was born December 8, 1542 and was made Queen on December 14, when she was 6 days old. * Mary Stuart's real title was Mary I of Scotland, or Mary, Queen of Scotland. * Queen Mary was actually 5'11. * Mary's father, James V of Scotland, once sought the hand of Catherine de' Medici before her marriage to King Henry II. * Mary was briefly engaged to Prince Edward of England when she was 6 months old, and for an even shorter time was considered for King Philip II's first son who was 4 years her junior. Category:Female Category:Royal Category:Character Category:Queen Category:Scottish Category:Mary Stuart Category:Scotland Category:Princesses